Die Like This With a Last Kiss
by AtraLuna
Summary: Pansy's on a mission to kill a certain mudblood. Dramione One shot. Rated T for swearing.


Die Like This With a Last Kiss~ Dramione One Shot

This was inspired by a drawing on Deviant Art by ThreeAM. Be sure to look at it. It's a wonderful piece of work. Search for her on the site or take out the spaces for the URL.

http:// threeam. deviantart. com/ art / Die-Like-This-With-a-Last-Kiss-31264899?

This is obviously AU; and will not follow J.K. Rowling's war since I never got that far into the series.

* * *

A woman like me is not made for something like this. In fact, someone like me, with my stature, should not be _doing_ this. I was made for the life of luxury; not degrading myself. I dodge to the left and feel myself go head first into a pile of dead leaves. I can smell that her attack caught my hair. I knew I should have cut it over the Christmas break; but if they had turned over scar-head when I first suggested it, I wouldn't be covered in dirt, sweat and blood. Well the blood I don't mind too much, but dirt? I could defiantly do without it.

I stand, looking in the direction of the spell and see little Ashley Scott. A Ravenclaw? You have got to be kidding. I lift my wand, and I watch as her mouth moves, most likely trying to get another spell out before me. I mumble a few words, and she's dead instantly. I walk up to her body and kick it. "That's for singeing my hair you bitch." I touch the burnt ends with my fingertips as I step over her, replacing my hood.

"Now, I know I saw her go over here. How could I lose her?" I've been on a mission since the fighting started. There is one person I wanted to see dead, preferably by my own hands. Over the past six years, she's humiliated, bested and irritated me to no end. Plus, if my suspicions are right, she's taken the only thing I've cared about, other than myself of course. And even if I'm wrong, I don't care; I just want Hermione Granger dead.

_**Year One**_

Look at that girl's hair. Didn't her mother teach her a defrizzing spell, or at least show her what a brush was? Hermione Granger? What kind of name is that? I snorted and turned to Draco, moving closer to him and wrapping my arm around his.

"Have you seen her before? I look over and I see Draco staring. I push him a little and he turns to me.

"Oh, yeah, ran into her on the train; and get this, she's a mudblood." I laughed, lying my head on his shoulder. Of course she is, with the way she looks I can't be surprised.

"We'll at least we know that disgusting mess won't be with us." He nodded again. Even though we havn't gone up yet, we both know we're going to be Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted moments later and I smirked. I watched as her smile grew, and I could tell it wasn't just from happiness. There was an aura of arrogance around her as she jumped from the stool and towards the maroon, or moron as I like to call it, table. How dare she have that look? We'll just need to wipe that stupid grin off her face. Someone as lowly as her is always an easy target. This should be fun. **

I look up at the dead whomping willow. The worthless tree was the first thing to go when we attacked. This annoying stump is more trouble than it's worth; and it's not as if it does much. Just protect that useless passage.

Wait- of course. The useless passage the mudblood would obviously take. Think she can get away from me that easily eh? I leap over one of the dead roots and spot the opening.

Yuck. This place is disgusting. I jog down the dimly lit hallway, wondering how long it really goes. It smells horrible down here and there is mud everywhere. She had better stop running and be hiding in the Shrieking Shack. I'm getting tired of chasing her.

_**Year Three**_

"Watch where your going!" Draco yelled looking over at Granger. She had bumped into him while we were all lining up to leave. I feel like this is always happening. I felt my anger rise up again; I couldn't help but feel irritated when the know-it-all is around. How does she keep popping up? And how dare she touch _my_ Drakie. Not only is today our first Saturday to go to Hogsmeade, but it's also the first time I'm getting him all to myself. I finally convinced those two dunderheads they should follow Blasie for a while.

"If you weren't always in my way ferret, we wouldn't _always_ be having these issues. Now move." She glanced over at me with those disgusting eyes before shoving between us. I stumbled back but luckily caught myself.

"I can't believe her." Draco growled as he looked over at me. I nodded in agreement. "And now I'll need new robes. Though, this does give us something to do since we have the whole day to ourselves." I walked up to him and smiled. Linking my arm around his, I started to lead him to the exit when I felt resistant.

"That mudblood needs to be taught who's in charge here. Where's Crabbe and Goyle?"

"What do you mean?" We were supposed to be alone. I was supposed to have him all to myself. I did the first thing I could think of; whined. "You promised you'd come with me this weekend."

"Yes, well, now I have more important things to do." He said, before unlinking our arms and walking away. That's it. I'm going to kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do. **

I'm not above holding a grudge for so long; but it's not as if she made it hard. She's always been ruining our plans. My plans. My dates with Draco. In fact, it was two weeks later when he broke up with me. Me! Pansy Parkinson. We are supposed to get married, so he can be mine and I can be his. We are destined to be together…or something like that.

We grew up together. Best friends since we were five. Our parent's were always talking business, so we were put together a lot. We started dating our second year and he's been my only love since. Sure, after we broke up I had many others in my bed, but they were to just to tide m over before he figured out his mistake. He still hasn't though.

Finally I reach the end of the passage and grab a hold of the lone ladder sitting below a door in the ceiling.

**_Year Five_**

"Uh, Draco, Advance Divinations is that way." I pointed towards the hall to our left. He, of course kept going right. What is wrong with him?

"Uh huh…and I can also get there going this way." He kept walking, so I kept following. He then must have noticed because he quickly turned. "Parkinson, you can leave if you're so worried about getting to class on time." I saw the look in his eyes- is that hope? No wait, now he has his 'I'm a Malfoy so I won't show emotion" bullshit stare. Ugh. I didn't reply so he just turned back and kept walking.

It wasn't long before I fell behind. Why is he walking so fast? Though, I'll have to say, I wasn't complaining.

His Quidditch-made muscles moved under the school robes. Granted, I could only see his arms, but I've already seen the rest, so there really wasn't anything left to my imagination. I made up my mind quickly then. Yup, I'm getting in that tonight. Maybe I'll kick the girls out of the room and-

"Granger." His deep voice and the sound of crashing books broke my daydream.

"Malfoy. Watch where you're going, will you?"

"If you didn't always have your nose in a book-" She bent down to pick up her things and to my surprise- he did too. I stepped back. He grabbed her arm and put his lips to her ear. What in the-

"Malfoy! Why you…you…insufferable…" Her voice rang high and loud through the nearly empty hall as she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran off.

"What was _that_ about?" I crossed my arms and walked up to him. I found my foot tapping as he stood and straightened his robe. That seemed a little too…intimate? He just shook his head and replied.

"Nothing, just putting her in her place." Then swiftly, he turned back around and walked back the way we came, apparently heading towards class. **

There was always a feeling in the back of my mind that said something was wrong. But this? This is just too much. I watch from behind the crate conveniently placed between them and me. I watch as she sits in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. He's smiling. It isn't the smirk I always got when we were in bed. This one went to his eyes. And there isn't just lust; there's more life to them- more of a sparkle.

She leans down and kisses him. Ugh. How can he let that disgusting thing touch him? She must have put him under a spell. His hand runs up then down her back, before grabbing her ass. I hear a moan come from her, and I hold back a gag. Alright. That's enough. The kiss deepens. I have to stop them. I don't think I can stand much more.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I stand up and smirk. Their moment comes to a crashing halt as they break apart and look at me. Good I have their attention. "How…could you Draco." It wasn't really a question. He looks over at me, that horrible girl still in his arms.

I feel the anger I have especially for her rise up in me. My arm shakes as I lift my wand, tip pointed between her repulsive brown eyes. I pause.

I don't know why I don't say the killing spell right then. I don't know why I waited long enough for her to grab hers.

Then, all I see is flashes of color, and I close my eyes. All I can hear is her voice and mine. Mine in the form of a spell; hers in a scream. Seconds later, I feel the air around my body stiffen, death obviously in the air.

When I finally crack my eyelids, I fall to the ground. My hands go to my mouth as I see a body lying in the arms of a crying mass of curls.


End file.
